


[Fanmix] Recombination - Snowbarry / Savifrost / Savisnow / Flashfrost

by Purpleyin



Series: SB fanworks [21]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: A fanmix for The Flash 2014 and different combinations of Barry, Caitlin, Savitar and Frost. 7 songs for SB, 7 for Savifrost, 7 for Savisnow and 7 for Flashfrost.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen/Killer Frost, Killer Frost/Savitar, Savitar/Caitlin Snow
Series: SB fanworks [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518083
Kudos: 5
Collections: Snowbarry Week 2019





	[Fanmix] Recombination - Snowbarry / Savifrost / Savisnow / Flashfrost

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Day 4: Free day of simplysnowbarry Snowbarry Week 2019.
> 
> Been working on this since the Valentine’s event and it’s loosely inspired by define_serenity‘s fic “[All of Me (Loves All of You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768999/chapters/41926979)” as the title for that gave me the idea to do a mix for (at least some of) the different combinations of Barry, Caitlin, Savitar and Frost.

**SNOWBARRY**

**1\. Open Your Eyes** \- Snow Patrol 

**2\. The Scientist** \- Coldplay

 **3\. I Ran (So Far Away)** \- A Flock Of Seagulls

 **4\. Taxi** \- The Maine

 **5\. Say You Won’t Let Go** \- Mahogany Lox & Pete

 **6\. Hurts Like Hell** \- Fleurie

 **7\. Yellow Light** \- Of Monsters And Men

**SAVIFROST**

**1\. Fear the Fever** \- Digital Daggers

 **2\. We’re In This Together** \- Nine Inch Nails

 **3\. It’s No Good** \- Depeche Mode

 **4\. Outsiders** \- Au/Ra

 **5\. Time Is Running Out** \- Muse

 **6\. Medicine** \- Broken Bells

 **7\. Never Surrender** \- Liv Ash

**SAVISNOW**

**1\. The Night We Met** \- Lord Huron

 **2\. So Cold** \- Breaking Benjamin

 **3\. Icing Burns** \- Dessa

 **4\. Same** \- Snow Patrol

 **5\. Wish You Were Here** \- RASPUTINA

 **6\. i love you** \- Billie Eilish

 **7\. I Found** \- Amber Run

**FLASHFROST**

**1\. Another Me** \- The Cab

 **2\. everything i wanted** \- Billie Eilish

 **3\. Somewhere I Belong** \- Linkin Park

 **4\. The End** \- Ellie Goulding

 **5\. Stuck on the Puzzle** \- Alex Turner

 **6\. If I Lose Myself** \- OneRepublic

 **7\. Saturn** \- Sleeping At Last

No download but can listen [on this Youtube playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlt5kBwwK5zo4tvmjyA3OPsbyeNer5fQo) or [on Spotify here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0lNFIEtYzJncvb2EMiMPuT?si=B6ZMVKsnTZWMqi_R0lVgaQ) (but Spotify version is missing tracks, 3rd Savisnow song & 4th Flashfrost song)

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/189338745275/recombination-snowbarry-savifrost-savisnow).


End file.
